IL043: The March of the Exeggutor Squad
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis In a circus, Misty notices a magician named Melvin has been doing wrong tricks, which makes his boss on the edge of firing him. The heroes decide to help him out, but see that he has only his Exeggcute. The Exeggcute hypnotise Ash and he begins to catch Exeggutor for Melvin. Team Rocket interfere, but this causes the Exeggutor to use Hypnosis not only on Team Rocket, but on themselves, causing a lot of trouble... Episode Plot The group ends up in the middle of a carnival. Ash and Brock decide to enjoy themselves by changing into funny costumes and they start dancing. Misty and Pikachu walk away from them, very embarrassed. While eating ice cream, Misty and Pikachu see a man who is getting yelled at by a woman in a Vulpix girl costume because he couldn't pay her. The woman hits the man and walks away. The man sees Misty and asks her to be his assistant in his magic show since his old assistant just quit. He introduces himself and says his name is Melvin. Misty agrees to help him, but only once. Misty is forced to wear a Goldeen girl costume with fins. She was embarrassed but the crowd was small so she felt less embarrassed until Ash and Brock show up in time to see the magic show and laugh at Misty. He then tries to conjure some flames but all that came out was a puff of smoke. He tries it again but this time it worked. Unfortunately, he gets a little carried away. Misty tells him to be careful, but he ignores her. The sprinklers go off and the magic show is ruined. Melvin is fired as a result. Misty tries to comfort him but he wants to give up his career. Ash gives him some help by doing his own magic trick using a magic box that has water, fire, and vines in it. The box really has Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur inside of it and they soon start fighting because the box is very cramped. Ash says Melvin's Exeggcute doesn't do a lot and Melvin has Exeggcute use Hypnosis on Ash. When Melvin tells the Exeggcute to stop, Not only do they obey him but Ash obeys him too. Then Melvin tells Ash to "Turn around three times and act like a Bulbasaur" which he does.Then Melvin comes up with a plan. Misty and Brock wonder why Ash is acting strange but they don't know that Ash has been hypnotized and is being controlled by Melvin. Melvin forces Ash to take him into the Leaf Forest. While Following Ash, Misty realizes that Ash is hypnotized by Exeggcute. Brock also states that since the Exeggcute belongs to Melvin, he's making Ash do whatever he wants. So she and Brock run into the forest to rescue Ash. Team Rocket sees Ash and Melvin in the forest and they decide to follow them. The forest has many Exeggutor in it and Melvin forces Ash to weaken them for him. Melvin then catches all of the Exeggutor in the forest. Team Rocket appears suddenly and they tie up Melvin. Melvin's Exeggcute starts to evolve into Exeggutor and it uses Hypnosis on Team Rocket. The other Exeggutor do the same and they end up hypnotizing each other. The Exeggutor form a mob and run to the town in a rampage. Brock and Misty find Ash and Melvin in the forest. They untie Ash and Melvin and they wake up Ash so he isn't hypnotized anymore.They all go back to the carnival and find it destroyed. The carnival owner says he planted a time bomb for the Exeggutor when they come back. Ash and his friends don't want to hurt the Exeggutor, so they try to stop them before they reach the bomb. Ash has Squirtle use Water Gun to try and wake them up, but since the Exeggutor were part Grass-type, Water attacks didn't have very much effect. He then had Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf, but all it did was give the Exeggutor funky hairstyles. After recalling Squirtle and Bulbasaur, Ash has Charmander use Flamethrower on the Exeggutor. It stops them, but Charmander quickly gets tired. Misty tells Melvin to use flames from his wand, thought Melvin thinks it won't work. It does work and Charmander and Melvin safely send the Exeggutor back to the forest, all but Melvin's Exeggutor, who was happy to see it's trainer again. Suddenly, Charmander starts evolving into Charmeleon, but he shoots a fire on Ash. Ash and his friends say good bye to Melvin and head to the next town. Debuts Character *Melvin *Darla Pokémon Charmeleon (Ash's) Quotes :"At least the crowd is small so nobody can see me." - Misty :"Misty!" - Ash :"AHHH!" - Misty :"What're you doing up there? Are you part of the show?" - Ash :"Pika-pi." - Pikachu :"What're you doing here?" - Misty :"That's a really cute outfit." - Ash :"Keep going straight until you enter the Leaf Forest." - Melvin :"Exegg." - Exeggcute :"Yes, master." - Ash :"I hate doing this to you but I hate exercise." - Melvin :"Don't prune them, stop them!" - Misty Trivia *This episode introduced Poké-girl outfits: A type of outfit that's similar to a bunny-girl suit except only Pokémon considered beautiful can be the design of these outfits. In this case: Melvin's old assistant wore a Vulpix-girl outfit and Misty wore a Goldeen-girl outfit. *Melvin's old assistant was also voiced by Rachael Lillis. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Exeggcute. Mistakes *Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor only by using a Leaf Stone and Melvin's Exeggcute didn't use one when it evolved (in Japanese version James even mentions that there is no stone). *The upper lip of the far right head of Melvin's newly evolved Exeggutor wasn't colored in all the way. *When Melvin's Exeggutor uses Hypnosis on Team Rocket, Jessie's lipstick is missing. Dub differences *In original version Darla claims that Melvin's shows never had an audience while in the dub she says that nobody is going to watch his lousy show. *In original version, when Darla beats up Melvin, she orders him to let go of her while in the dub she says that she heard his promises before. **Also, in original version, after getting beaten by Darla, Melvin simply begs her not to leave while in the dub he also says that he needs her. *In original version, Melvin states that he wants to make it to Broadway while in the dub he claims that he wants to make it to Las Vegas. *In original version, after Charmeleon blasts fire at Ash's ear, Ash says, in ironic manner, that Charmeleon is lively while in the dub he tells it to be careful with breathing fire. Gallery Ash and Brock, the party masters IL043 2.jpg Misty and Pikachu on a carousel IL043 3.jpg Melvin begs his assistant to stay IL043 4.jpg Pikachu in a suit IL043 5.jpg Misty, blushing IL043 6.jpg Melvin spreads fire IL043 7.jpg Ash and Brock duck and cover IL043 8.jpg Melvin gets hit in the head IL043 9.jpg Jessie and James sunbathe IL043 10.jpg Ash displays his trick Ketchumflu.png IL043 11.jpg Charmander's fire makes Squirtle and Bulbasaur uneasy IL043 12.jpg Exeggcute uses Hypnosis IL043 13.jpg Melvin controls Ash IL043 14.jpg Charmander attacks Exeggutor IL043 15.jpg Melvin's joy at so many new captured Exeggutor IL043 16.jpg Jessie's and James' introduction IL043 17.jpg Melvin admits Team Rocket are better at magic IL043 18.jpg The Exeggutor left away IL043 19.jpg Charmander is exhausted IL043 20.jpg Charmander evolves }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Sato Yamamoto Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes